


Must Be This Tall

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonding, from the morpher's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be This Tall

**Author's Note:**

> No programming language in particular intended.

IF WRIST_DETECTED, SCAN DIAMETER_W  
CALCULATE STRAP_LENGTH  
ATTACH STRAPS

Computers, it's said, are marvelous things. They keep our lives in order, run our cars, tell us more about our universe and what's inside our bodies. Unfortunately, they'll also cheerfully run off a cliff if you forget to put a semicolon in the right place.

A morpher is a fancy, specialized, mobile computer, and its programmer was very, very careful and refined her code so that there were no bugs in there. Or at least none were detected that she knew of. The morpher was in perfect working order.

And, when it was put to the skin of a human wrist, it did what it was programmed to do: attach and start scanning the subject to see if the person in question fit the parameters.

BEGIN SCAN….  
IF SUBJECT_HEIGHT IS GREATER THAN 1.32 METERS  
THEN IF SUBJECT_BODY_FAT_RATIO IS LESS THAN…

It ran through the scanning subroutine that measured the subject and tested against the multitude of requirements for becoming a Ranger-Operator. A human would have noted how close to the minimum this particular wielder was; the morpher just passed through its tests and went to the next segment.

IF OPERATOR_PASSED = TRUE  
INITIATE_BONDING_PROMPT

It triggered chemical reactions that would go from wrist to brain, to subtly tell the subject that it was waiting for their input. The subject would either pull the lever, triggering one subroutine, or remove the morpher, triggering another.

IF LEVER_INPUT = TRUE  
CAPTURE_DNA  
IMPRINT_BIOFIELD  
TRIGGER_MORPH

When the lever was pulled, the sequence ran, reading the Ranger-Operator's DNA code to use as a security measure, and recording the biofield in order to keep track of the Operator's Status. It then allowed the new Operator to morph.

Only one error occurred, having to do with the secondary security code, but the morpher merely set a variable to capture the code on the next morph. There were routines that would shut the morpher down if the secondary code was not set after that.

AUDIO_SECURITY_SET = FALSE  
AUDIO_LOCKOUT = FALSE

As the Operator called for weapons, for speed, for everything, it ran the subroutines as expected. Because, after all, a morpher was a specialized computer. As long as the Operator's security codes matched, its programming would go on, until it was destroyed or no longer needed.

It was what it was made for, after all.


End file.
